Guests
This article is about the players, for the upcoming 2016 game see, Guests (game) Guests are what the players play as in every game. They come in 4 colors, Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple. You area certein color depending on what player number you are. Evil Guests come in 4 colors Red, Violet, Indigo, and Peach. In the Game In the game, Guests are able to suit up in the costumes available before playing the level. They then have to complete various challenges to complete the level. Each Costume has its own weapon, themed to the film they came from. These weapons can be upgraded by Blue Stars so it becomes easier to defeat Bots. In the second game, they do the same thing. In the the game named after them, the Guests are finding a tour guide Trapped Guests There are also Trapped Guests in the game. Once the player completes a level, the Trappped Guest is free and the Costume they are wearing is unlocked. There are two Trapped Guests in each level but you can only rescue one per completion of each level. In the second game, there are one, two, three, four, five or six Trapped Guests. Gallery Angelica.jpg|Angelica Captain_Barbossa.jpg|Barbossa Joshamee_Gibbs.jpg|Gibbs Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Disney-Universe Iago-.jpg|Iago Abu.jpg|Abu Aladdin (Costume).jpg|Aladdin Jafar.jpg|Jafar Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit Red Queen.jpg|Red Queen Alice.jpg|Alice Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Timon.jpg|Timon Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Simba.jpg|Simba Scar.png|Scar Randall.jpg|Randall Celia Mae.jpg|Celia Sushi Chef.jpg|Sushi Chef Mike.jpg|Mike Sulley.jpg|Sulley Hal.jpg|Hal M-O.jpg|M-O BURN-E.jpg|BURN-E WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E EVE.jpg|EVE Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington Sally.jpg|Sally Dr Finkelstein.jpg|Dr Finkelstein Mayor of Halloweentown.jpg|Mayor of Halloweentown Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Agent P.jpg|Agent P Phineas Flynn.jpg|Phineas Ferb Fletcher.jpg|Ferb Candace Flynn.jpg|Candace Dr Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr Doofenshmirtz John Darling.jpg|John Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Slightly.jpg|Slightly Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Smee.jpg|Mr Smee Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey 171px-Quorra Disney Universe.jpg|Quorra Nemo.jpg|Nemo Clue 2.0.jpg|CLU 2 Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood TRON.jpg|Tron Baloo.jpg|Baloo Sam Flynn.jpg|Sam Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel 171px-DisneyUniverseMinnie 72DPI.jpg|Minnie Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Ariel.png|Ariel Stitch.jpg|Stitch Goofy.jpg|Goofy Tinkerbelle.jpg|Tinker Bell Costumes *Angelica *Barbossa * Gibbs * Jack Sparrow *Blackbeard * Jasmine *Iago *Abu * Aladdin *Jafar *Cheshire Cat *White Rabbit *Red Queen *Alice *Mad Hatter *Pumbaa *Timon *Rafiki *Simba *Scar * Randall * Celia *Sushi Chef * Mike * Sulley *Hal *M-O *BURN-E * WALL-E *EVE *Jack Skellington *Sally *Dr Finkelstein * Mayor *Oogie Boogie *Agent P *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Dr Doofenshmirtz *John * Michael *Slightly *Wendy *Mr Smee * Mickey *Quorra *Nemo * CLU 2 *Robin Hood * Tron *Baloo * Sam *Rapunzel * Minnie * Donald *Ariel *Stitch *Goofy *Tinker Bell * Daisy *Absolem *Captain Hook *Prince Ali *Hercules * Peter Pan *Tiana *Cinderella *Zazu *Maleficent *Ursula *Hades *Cruella De'Vil *Evil Queen *Bagheera *Mowgli *King Louie * Baby Elephant *Shere Khan *Animal *Kermit *Fozzie Bear *Miss Piggy *Gonzo *Larry-Boy/Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Red *Chuck *The Blues *Bomb *Leo *Adam *Bree *Chase *Mater *Pac Man * The Lone Ranger *Tonto *Joy *Sadness *Fear *Disgust *Anger *Dave *Arlo *Spot *Iron Man *Luke Skywalker *Anakin Skywalker *Ezra Bridger *Hiro *Baymax *Fred *Honey Lemon *GoGo *Anna *Elsa Trivia *The Guests come in 4 colors in every game. *The Guests could talk in the upcoming game. *In the game, the yellow guest is actually orange. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Costumes